Total Smash Island
by Jay3589
Summary: This is the new beginning of the total smash series! Watch the 20 characters you know and love as they fight to win the 1,000,000 prize.
1. Chapter 1

This is the new beginning of the total smash series! Watch the 20 characters you know and love as they fight to win the 1,000,000 prize. There's characters are in the following:

1\. Mario, labeled as The Heroic Plumber

2\. Luigi, labeled as the Cool Plumber

3\. Peach, labeled as The Klutzy Princess.

4\. Yoshi, labeled as The Nice Guy.

5\. Bowser, labeled as the Villain

6\. Donkey Kong, labeled as the Brawn Ape

7\. Diddy Kong, labeled as the Egotistical Ape

8\. Link, labeled as the Heroic Swordfighter

9\. Zelda, labeled, the Nice Princess

10\. Ganondorf, labeled, The Dark King

11\. Toon Link, labeled, The Silent Swordfighter

12\. Kirby, labeled, The Big Guy

13\. Meta Knight, labeled, The Mysterious Knight

14\. King Dedede, labeled, The Greedy King

15\. Fox, labeled, The Over-Achiever

16\. Falco, labeled, The Prankster

17\. Pikachu, labeled, The Popular Mouse

18\. Charizard, labeled, The Tough Guy

19\. Lucario, labeled, The Loner

20\. Sonic, labeled, The Athlete

Host: Olimar, labeled, The Bratty 6 Yr. Old

CO-Host: R.O.B, labeled, The High IQ


	2. Episode 1 New Beginnings Part 1

Total Smash Island Episode 1 Part 1

(The scene opened at the docks of the island, where a young man, named Olimar, with a spaceship, a space helmet with a red blinker on it and red gloves, inside we see his big nose and three strands of little hair on his head and his eyes are saint)

Olimar: *Walks in front of the camera and grinned* Hello everyone, we're coming at you live from Camp Wawanakwa, somewhere in Muskoka, Ontario I'm your host, Olimar.

R.O.B: *Enters left* Can someone please tell me why did they decided to let a 6 year old as a host even though he's supposed to be in school? 

Olimar: *Gritting his teeth and looks sharply at R.O.B* Shut up, R.O.B! *Backs to the camera* Dropping season 1 of the hottest new reality show on T.V right now.

R.O.B: *Sarcastic* Yeah, sure it is, this will be the best show I'll ever been on!

Olimar: *Walks down the docks of the island* Here's the deal, 20 characters have signed up to spend eight weeks at a crummy old summer camp, where they will participate in various challenges every three days and the winning team will receive a reward. The losing team will have to vote one of their own members off the island at the Campfire Ceremony, where campers with will receive marshmallows, as a form of immunity. After the ceremony, the camper who gets voted off will take a walk down the Dock of Shame, take a ride on the Boat of Losers, and leave Total Drama Island forever. The numbers of the remaining campers will dwindle down each week with the last one achieving cheap tabloid fame, and winning a small fortune of $100,000. It's season 1 time, right here, on Total. Smash. ISLAND.

R.O.B: Dude, that is such a cheesy introduction.

Olimar: SHUT UP R.O.B!

(Theme Song)

Olimar: Welcome back, to Total Smash Island! Alright, let's meet the people that are competing in this season! Fun fact; We told them that they are coming to an awesome five-star resort, so if they started to get ticked off, that's probably why.

R.O.B: Wow, no wonder nobody likes you...

Olimar: Hey, I have friends!

R.O.B: Oh really? If you have "friends", then name one person who likes you.

Olimar: *Having trouble naming friends, cuz he has no friends* Uh. Er. Uh. Well there's-

R.O.B: *Smirks* Exactly! 

The boat rushes off the dock and drops off Zelda, a beautiful, burnet girl, with blue beautiful eyes, long ears, with a golden tiara on her forehead and a golden necklace around her neck, and with two white long satin gloves, and a beautiful purple and white dress with jewelry on it, and two long brown boots. She is the first person to arrive at the Campsite, she walks timidly to Olimar and R.O.B)

Olimar: *Greets to Zelda* Zelda, what's up!

Zelda: *Looks around the scenery and looks confused* This is the place, we are staying for eight weeks? 

Olimar: That's right Zelda, and if you would walk to the end of the dock to wait for the other 19, that would be great! 

Zelda: Ok then, it's a pleasure to meet you guys! *Walks to the end of the dock* 

R.O.B: Well, at least she's not worse than you. 

Olimar: If you don't shut your mouth, I would deactivate you!

R.O.B: *Sarcastic* Oh no, please don't deactivate me, I was only kidding! 

Olimar: You better! 

R.O.B: *To himself* Idiot, can't even understand sarcasm, when you hear it!

(The next boat drives to the dock and drops of Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Yoshi)

(Mario and Luigi are brothers and they are known for being heroes of the Mushroom Kingdom, they share a common design, they wear blue overalls, brown shoes, and has mustaches, however there's a difference between them, Mario wears a red hat and red shirt, while Luigi wears a green hat and a green shirt. Peach is you typical bratty princess who always expects a lot from you and who always get kidnapped, she wears a pink dress with a small blue jewel on her chest area, blonde hair and a gold crown on her head, and white long satin gloves, and pink princess shoes. Yoshi is a animal who is always their to help someone who is in trouble. He is a green anthropomorphic dinosaur, with green shoes, and has orange scales behind his head, has a big nose, with a long red tongue he use to eat enemies. They walked to Olimar and R.O.B to greet them)

Olimar: Mario, Luigi, I knew the famous Mario bros, would attend to this season

Mario: Well, you know me and my brother, me and him are going to make it to the end!

Luigi: *Hi fives Mario* Yes we are going to make it far!

Peach: Now Mario, you know you going to let me win this season, I mean, you would do anything for me, right?

Mario: Yes, but Princess, I- 

Peach: *Glares at Mario* I said, you would do anything for me, right?

Mario: *Startled* Y-Y-Yes Princess….. I would never disappoint you!

Peach: *Kisses him on the forehead* Good! *Walks to the end of the dock to meet with Zelda* Hi, I'm Peach, and I just wanted to say, that if you get in my way, *Get in her face, glaring* I'LL END YOU!

Zelda: *Whimpering and runs and hides behind R.O.B*

Yoshi: Wow, self-centered much?

R.O.B: I know right, she's more worse than Olimar.

Olimar: What was that?

R.O.B: Oh nothing at all, Olimar! *Him and Yoshi snickers*

Mario: *Sighs in the confessional* She gets like this every single day, I don't know what to do to even control this woman. I mean, I saved her from Bowser, and this is how I'm treated! This is fucked up!

(The next boat drops off Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong, they glared at each other as they walked down the dock. Donkey Kong is the stonger ape out of the two kongs, he's a tan ape, with a necktie that says, his name, DK. Diddy Kong is the fastest out of the two apes, he's also a tanned colored ape, and wears a Nintendo cap on his head, and wears a red shirt, with stars. They're walking to Olimar and R.O.B and greet them)

Olimar: Hello DK, Diddy, welcome to Camp Wawanakwa, and can you guys stop glaring at each other?

Diddy: *Greets Olimar* Oh, I'm very honored to meet-

DK: *Pushes Diddy as he screams and falls into the water* Very honored to meet you Olimar!

Olimar: *Smiles* Well, very nice to meet you too, DK!

Diddy: *Climbs on the dock* What the hell was that for, you dumb ape!

DK: Oh, quit crying like a baby, you're really need a push! *Laughs*

Diddy: GRRR! *Slaps DK hardly and walks to the end of the dock*

DK: Oh you motherfucker! *Fights with Diddy*

*Yoshi, Luigi, and Mario try to separate Diddy and DK*

Yoshi: Settle down a notch guys, please not in the beginning of the show!

Luigi: Yoshi's right! Not now!

*The right boat arrives wand drop off Pikachu, Charizard, and Lucario. These three Pokemon are known for being the most popular Pokemon. Pikachu is known as the mouse Pokemon, he is yellow, with a zig-zag tail, he is a male, and has red cheeks, which can shock you, if you startled it. Charizard is a dragon, who spits out fire, basically. He has a tail burning at the tip of his tail, has dangerous claws, and has horns on his head. Lucario is the Aura Pokemon, Lucario is a bipedal, canine-like Pokémon, with fur that is predominantly blue and black. It possesses a short, round spike on the back of each forepaw, in addition to a third on its chest. It has a long snout and ears. They walk towards Olimar and R.O.B, as Olimar is petrified*

Olimar: *Looks startled* Uh, h-h-hello there, welcome to Total Smash Island!

Pikachu: There's no need to be afraid of us, we're not dangerous!

Charizard: Yeah, we're not dangerous! *Grabs Olimar by the throat* Unless scrubs like you decide to make me angry!

Olimar: *Shaking fearfully* Ok, I won't make you angry, geez, calm down!

Lucario: *Walks to the end of the dock, sighing and sits on the dock* 

Charizard: And yeah, we uh don't know, what's the blue one problem is. 

Pikachu: Yeah, he's been like this ever since we been on the boat! 

Zelda: *To Lucario* Do you mind introducing yourself to us?

Lucario: *Sighs and flatly* Hello, my name is Lucario, I'm from the highest peak of the coldest mountain. There. Happy! 

R.O.B: So, he's the depressant one it seems like!

Olimar: And a downer too.

*The boat arrived and drops off Link. Link, is the Swordfighter in Hyrule, he always carries a sword called, The Master Sword, and he's similar to elf, he wears a green Phrygian cap, and a green tunic, equipped with a Shield and Bow and Arrow, and wears a beige pants, and brown long boots, and he walks up to introduce himself*

Link: Hello Olimar, I'm Link, the Hero of Hyrule, and I'm here to win!

Zelda: Oh hi Link, so you ready to compete, I guessing? 

Link: Ready as ever, I'm actually excited for his season, it's my time to shine! 

Zelda: I sure hope so!

Mario: *Introduces himself to Link* Hello, I'm Mario, hope we can be friends! 

Link: Well, sure I can, I'm always open for some new friends!

(The next boat drops off the King of Darkness, Ganondorf, who is nice to Zelda, and not so much to Link, Ganondorf wears heavy steel metal on his body, wears black boots, and wears a dark cap. He walks at the docks to meet with Olimar and R.O.B)

Ganondorf: Hey Olimar, so this the island we're staying at?

Olimar: That's right Ganondorf!

Ganondorf: This place can be renovated a little.

R.O.B: Exact thing I tried to tell him before starting this show!

Olimar: R.O.B, shut up and get me my apple juice!

R.O.B: Get you own damn apple juice! *Leaves him to go to the mess hall, while everyone just ohh's loudly*

Olimar: *Rolls his eyes* Amateurs!

Ganondorf: *Walks next to Zelda* Hey Zelda!

Zelda: *Sees Ganondorf* Oh uh hi Ganondorf!

Ganondorf: Do you want to hang out sometime?

Zelda: Uh sure, I mean, you're not going to steal the Triforce right?

Ganondorf: I'm over it nonsense, I want to make friends.

Zelda: Really?

Ganondorf: Really Really.

Zelda: Oh, then sure we can!

*Ganondorf and Zelda smile*

(Two planes flew past the island and two people drop off from the plane and lands successfully on the docks. Fox is a leader of the Star Fox, and also too strict and bossy, he wears, a scouter from DBZ, He wears a white jacket with a green shirt inside, wears green pants and a red scarf, and wears gloves, and wears white boots. Falco is a cool version of Fox, and he's more of a prankster, he wears a scouter, a white jacket, with a red scarf and shirt inside, and he wears white boots They walk up to Olimar)

Olimar: Everyone, this is the Star Fox duo!

Fox; Sorry, we're late, somebody has to be an inconsiderate jerk who's a worthless piece of shit, that can't do shit!

Falco: Oh, if you're talking about yourself, then that's exactly what you do!

Fox: Fuck you! *Walks to the ends of the dock* 

R.O.B: Congrats, Fox is worse than you, Olimar!

Olimar: Shut up R.O.B!

(The boat drops off Kirby, Meta Knight, and King Dedede. Kirby is the hero of Dreamland, Kirby is small, pink, and spherical with large red feet and stubby arms. He has distinctive oval shaped eyes that are white (eye shine) at the top, black in the center and dark blue on the bottom (all black in early games) and rosy cheek-blushes near his eyes. His body is soft and flexible, allowing him to stretch or flatten and adopt different shapes or open his mouth really wide for his trademark inhale ability. Meta Knight is a mysterious but honorable knight; due to this attitude he has played a "friend or foe" role in the _Kirby_ series, he wears a metal mask to hide his true identity, he wears a cape, white gloves, equipped with a metal sword, and wears purple shoes. King Dedede is the self-proclaimed king of Dream Land and the "arch-frenemy" of Kirby. Although Dedede is typically a major antagonist of the _Kirby_ series, his moral character has been debated by video game critics, he wears a red robe, with a beige, red, and yellow shirt and pants, and is equipped with a hammer. They walked to meet Olimar)

Olimar: Oh god, please not these guys!

Meta Knight: What's wrong with us? 

Olimar: You guys are too annoying!

R.O.B: Look at you, you're six years old, and you called them annoying! Well, maybe King Dedede is!

King Dedede: Hey!

Kirby: Yeah, I agree, he is so annoying

King Dedede: GRRRRR! *Attacks Kirby with his hammer, as Kirby dodges, while laughing*

R.O.B: Can you guys just stand by the end of the dock, please?

Meta Knight: Alright then. *Walks to the end of the dock, with Kirby nd King Dedede*

(The last boat drops off Toon Link and Bowser. Toon Link maybe a cartoonish version of Link, but he is way goofier and faster and powerful than Link, he wears a Phrygian cap, with a green tunic, with a long sleeved shirt inside, and is equipped with a Master Sword and a Shield, and wears long brown boots. Bowser is the villain of the Mushroom Kingdom, he is basically, a turtle, who is the leader of the Koopa Troop, and he kidnaps the princess every time, when Peach has her guard down. His shell is so spiky that one touch of the spike, it will hurt brutally. They walked to meet Olimar)

Bowser: Oh yeah, the winner of this game show is finally here!

Olimar: Don't jinx yourself now Bowser...

Bowser: HA! Why not, I'm going to win big time

Olimar: *To himself* We'll see about that when you're the first one to get kicked off

Toon Link: *Waves to Olimar* Hello Olimar, as you can see, you're hero has arrive and he's going to win!

Link: HEY, THAT'S MY LINE!

Toon Link: Not bad so sad

Zelda: Aww, isn't he so cute~

Link: *Stammers* W-What! A-A-Are you kidding me? He's a little version of me!

Kirby: But less annoying. *He snickers*

Lucario: Uh Olimar, I think we have an old number

Olimar: Huh? That's weird, I could've sworn that there's 20 campers!

Sonic: *Surfs up all the way to the docks and front flips off the surfboard and onto the docks* YAHOO!

Olimar: Oh there he is! Here's the last camper!

Sonic: Sonic's the name, speed's my game!

Peach: But he's a Sega character! 

Sonic: Racist much?

Peach: Well, I just cannot believe you're joining the game!

Sonic: Believe it or not, I'm going to win!

Lucario: We'll see about that...

Olimar: Ok everyone, go to the center of the docks, we got to post a picture for the promos!

(Everyone lines up for the group photo, and they all are posing and standing still. Everyone is lined up alphabetically: Bowser, Charizard, Diddy Kong, Donkey Kong, Falco, Fox, Ganondorf, King Dedede, Kirby, Link, Lucario, Luigi, Mario, Meta Knight, Peach, Pikachu, Sonic, Toon Link, Yoshi, and finally, Zelda)

Olimar: *Jumps on the boat and hold a tripod and camera is doing the countdown to 10 seconds* Okay, everyone say, Super Smash Bros. For Life!

Everyone: Super Smash Bros. For Life! *The camera snap their pictures, before the dock bridge is broken and the contestants fall, expect for Charizard who flied at the last second*

Charizard: Wow, I'm glad that's not me!

Olimar: *Laughs at their misfortune* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH, OH MAN THAT NEVER GETS OLD! *To the camera* We'll be right back!

(Commercials)

Olimar: *At the campfire ceremony* This is Camp Wawanakwa, your home for the next 8 weeks! The campers around you are your cabinmates, you competition, or maybe even you're friends. You dig? The last camper who stays in this show the longest without being voted off, will win, $100,000!

Charizard: Excuse me, where's the gym, I have to do my manly workout! *Flexs*

Lucario: And where do we sleep?

Olimar: A: There's no gym, and B: Right over to your right! *Gestures to the crummy rundown cabins*

Peach: *Raised her hand* Excuse me, big nose, but can I get the cabin with the lake view, since I'm the prettiest?

Olimar: Ok you are, but that's not how that works around her, and IT'S OLIMAR!

Peach: Do I care about what you name is? No? Exactly!

Olimar: *Looks pissed off, but remains sane* Ok, any more questions?

Diddy Kong: Yes, do you serve cages for dimwitted apes, like Harambe over there? *Points at Donkey Kong*

Donkey Kong: *Glares at him and raised his hand* Do you have by any chance, duct tape, so we can close this braindead monkey's mouth shut?

Diddy Kong: *Glares at Donkey Kong* Who are you calling braindead?

Donkey Kong: I'm pretty sure the monkey with no brain!

Diddy Kong: *Lunges himself at Donkey Kong and they begin attacking each other, while Yoshi shoots tranquilizer darts at both of them*

Yoshi: So is this what they do, fight each other all day?

Pikachu: It's not like they'll last long in this competition anyway...

Olimar: With that stupid question out of hand, we will arrange the teams. *Charizard begins to ask if he can be team leader* And no, there won't be any Team Captains! *Charizard groans annoyingly* So if I call your name, please stand over to my left; Ganondorf, Bowser, Diddy Kong, Zelda, Lucario, Luigi, Yoshi, Pikachu, Sonic, and Link. So you guys will be officially known as, *Olimar gives Ganondorf a Green Flag representing a Smash Ball* The Screaming Smash Balls!

Zelda: Looks interesting, enough.

Ganondorf: But the name could have been more better, but it's ok, I guess!

Lucario: *Rolls his eyes* And the sad thing is, no one cares about the Team Name at all!

Olimar: So the people are on my right; Mario, Peach, Charizard, Fox, Falco, Kirby, Meta Knight, King Dedede, Toon Link, and Donkey Kong. So you guys are officially known as, *Gives Toon Link the red flag representing a Pokeball* The Killer Pokeballs

Fox: *Raised his hand* This would sound inappropriate, but why are the team names are involved with balls?

(Everyone is laughing out loud as Fox makes a remark about the team names)

Olimar: Because I can! You have a problem with it?

Fox: I just seemed too stupid wise.

Falco: For once, I can agree with that.

Olimar: GRRRR! *He's pissed but remains sane* Anyway, onto the tour

(Confession Can)

Olimar: This is the confessional booth, where you can share your innermost thoughts on tape with video diaries anytime you want. Let the viewers know what you're thinking, or just get something off you're chest!

Lucario: Um, okay, So far, this sucks. 

Peach: *Facing away from the camera* I just don't get it, where's the camera thing? 

King Dedede: Hey guys, check this out, I've got something very important to say. *Farts and laughs*

Yoshi: Well, I hope I can- *Smells* OH MY GOD! *Gags* THIS IS FUCKING GROSS, USE THE DAMN BATHROOM! I CAN TASTE THE DAMN FARTS!

Meta Knight: Hello everyone, I'm here to not get underestimated! I'm here to make allies, and I think Kirby would be the perfect canidate.

(End Confessional)

Olimar: Ok, are there any more questions? No? Cool. Let's find your cabins! *Goes to the two cabins, the Smash Ball would sleep in the left cabin, while Pokeballs would go on the right. In 30 minutes, you have the opportunity to unpack your things and interact with one another.

Bowser: *Opens the cabin doors* Ugh, bunk beds, isn't this a little summer camp?

Lucario: *Walks passed him* That's the whole idea, genius.

Bowser: Shut it, weirdo

Ganondorf: *Walks towards Lucario* Hey, Lucario is it?

Lucario: Yeah, who are you?

Ganondorf: The name's Ganondorf, nice to meet you! *Offers an handshake*

Lucario: Nice to meet you too! *Shake his hand and suddenly there's a strange telekinetic energy between Lucario and Ganondorf, the combination between Aura and Dark energy strange things to happen later in the future* Huh, what's just happened?

Ganondorf: Beats me, somehow there's a combined energy between Dark and Aura energy.

Lucario: *Looks at Ganondorf with curiosity* Y-You think so?

Ganondorf: I think so, I don't know what kind of things will happen due to that handshake, but we must be aware of this, ok?

Lucario: Ok then!

Zelda: *Enters the cabin* Hello is this the right cabin?

Ganondorf: Yep, you are in the right place Zelda!

Zelda: Since I'm here, I hope I can make friends with everyone!

Link: *Enters the room* Don't worry Zelda, you'll be just fine!

Zelda: Well, if you say so...

(Confessional)

Zelda: Well, everyone of my team is nice, but I wonder how long I'll last in this game.

(Confessional End)

Luigi: *Enters the room with Yoshi* Hey guys! *Sees Bowser* And Bowser.

Bowser: *Rolls his eyes* Hey Luigi, I'd figure you must be the one who going to be useless here!

Lucario: Speak for yourself, Bowser, if anything you'll be the first one voted off.

Bowser: Shut up, wierdo! 

(Pikachu and Sonic carries an unconscious Diddy Kong to their cabin)

Pikachu: *Panting* I would. *pants* Be nice. *Pants* If you guys helped us.

Sonic: And Yoshi, how long does those tranquilizers darts last anyway?

Yoshi: How long, they'll last right when we go get lunch.

Sonic: Ok then, in order to be safe from eliminations we must promise to start cooperating, and if we all do this, we should be safe!

Pikachu: Let's do this! 

Link: Yeah!

Ganondorf: I'll accept!

Yoshi: So do I!

Luigi: I can do that.

Zelda: Sure I can!

Lucario: Alright, I can do this!

Sonic: Wow, this is going better than I expected to be!

Bowser: *Gets in Sonic's face* Who died and elected you as Team Leader?

Sonic: No one did, I just wanted everyone to cooperate so we have a likely chance at winning challenges!

Bowser: Well, that's bullshit! I say we should take things to extreme measures by cheating!

Sonic: *Glares* And how the hell would that accomplish anything?

Bowser: So that we have the upper hand at winning!

Sonic: *Places his thumb and index finer between his nose annoyed by Bowser's stupid remarks and to himself* Stupid. Stupid. Stupid idiot! I need to go somewhere! *Runs to the confessional booth*

(Confessional)

Sonic: I swear Bowser is just so dumb! I just wanted to unleash my fury! And also I have a side which can be manipulative, I can purposely throw the challenge so my team can blame it on Bowser! Then that way I have the upper hand at winning!

Bowser: Sonic thinks he can control everyone on this team, but we'll see who goes home by the time we're up for elimination!

(Confessional End)

(Meanwhile in the Pokeball's cabin)

Peach: *Opens the door* This has to be the most disgusting room, I've ever lay my eyes upon.

King Dedede: *Walks passed her and bumped her against the door* Will it ever kill you to stop being a stuck-up bitch?

Peach: *Rolls her eyes* Says the guy who's more likely to die of Type 2 Diabetes tommorow!

Mario: *Carries her luggage in the cabin* Peach, please, don't be like that-

Peach: You don't control me!

Mario: *Feels hurt and lays on the bed* 

Toon Link: *Enters the cabin and sees Mario, sighing sadly and goes over and cheers him up* Hey Mario, what's wrong? 

Mario: *Notices Toon Link* Huh? Oh hi Toon Link.

Toon Link: Mario, what's troubling you, dude? 

Mario: Just wish Peach can lose the attitude, I mean, I save her countless times in 32 years, and this is the thanks I get? *Sighs*

Toon Link: Well, I can see you problem, she's just a spoil brat, who expects everything from you, it's not your fault, she's just born that way! I think you deserve someone better than her!

Mario: You think so?

Toon Link: Yes, I know so!

Mario: *Smiles* Thanks man!

Toon Link: No problem!

Kirby: *Enters the cabin and Meta Knight approaches him* Oh hey Meta Knight! 

Meta Knight: Hey Kirby, I've been thinking, do you want to form an alliance with each other?

Kirby: Sure, I will, I needed an ally!

Meta Knight: Ok, thanks Kirby!

Kirby: No problem! Always here to help a friend in need!

Meta Knight: You consider me as a friend, after what I've done for you.

Kirby: Yeah, I mean I know you mean well and thankfully you're not like Kin Dedede!

Meta Knight: Wow, ok see ya!

(Confessional)

Meta Knight: Wow, I actually have a friend, this is really incredible, my long-term rival, actually considered me, as a friend, he is really not that bad!

(Confessional End)

Falco: *Comes in the cabin* Hey King Dedede, nice to meet you! *Snickers*

King Dedede: Nice to meet you too Fal- *Grabs his hand and gets shocked* COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *Is paralyzed* You stupid idiot, Im paralyzed!

Falco: *Laughs out loud* The old joy buzzer on the hand prank, that never gets old! *Laughs*

King Dedede: How is that even funny? YOU PARALYZE ME, I CAN'T MOVE!

Falco: Oh well, not my problem! *Laughs walking out of the cabin*

Fox: *Walks in* Hold on! *A swift karate chop makes King Dedede move again*

King Dedede: Hey, I can move, thanks Fox!

Fox: Whatever, just can't stand Falco, he's so annoying!

King Dedede: Exactly, can't wait until he gets eliminated

Charizard: Alright Donkey loser, you can't beat me in a Arm-Wrestling match!

Donkey Kong: Seriously, are you saying you'll win so easily? Then let's do this then!

Diddy Kong: You both suck!

Charizard: Up yours, Diddy! *Has been beaten by Donkey Kong* Wait what, you cheated!

Olimar: Ok guys, go to the Mess Hall for you lunches! 

*At the Main Lodge*

R.O.B: *Acting like a military soldier* Ok, maggots, I serve it three times a day, and you'll eat whatever I give you three times a day! So, grab your tray, grab your food, and sit your asses down!

Olimar: Do you really have to be that negative?

R.O.B: Do you really want me to get you in nappies, little boy!

Olimar: *Glares*

Peach: *Grabs her tray and she asks as R.O.B gives Yoshi, Luigi, and Ganondorf slop* Excuse me, but do you have any cake by any chance?

R.O.B: Does it look like I have cake? *Looks around his kitchen for a moment for see a cake* No? Then I don't have any! *Throws slop on her tray as she runs to the table, fearfully*

King Dedede: *Whispers to Fox and snickers* Have an cow while you're at it!

R.O.B: *To Pikachu* Hold up for a second? *To Bowser* What was that? *Does a "Come here" finger motion* Come closer fat boy, I didn't hear you?

King Dedede: *He panicked, as R.O.B gives him slop* I didn't really say anything important.

R.O.B: *Sarcastic* I'm sure you didn't! *Gives Pikachu and Fox slop as Lucario walks up* You scrawny kid, give me your tray! *R.O.B dropped a meat-like substance on the plate, and suddenly, it clunged back to the spoon, and R.O.B forcefully tossed it back to the plate* NEXT!

Kirby: *Puts his tray on the counter* Give me a lot of it! *Everyone

looked at Kirby*

Meta Knight: Hold up, are you seriously going to eat this? *To R.O.B* No offense!

R.O.B: None taken.

Kirby: It seems edible! 

R.O.B: *Gives him more slop* Spoken like a true soldier! Here's your plate!

Kirby: *Salutes R.O.B and goes to the table, as R.O.B sheds a tear*

R.O.B: That is one good kid!

(A few minutes as passed as everyone is either watch the meat crawling over the dining room, or just disgusted of the food)

Olimar: *Walks in* Welcome to the Main Lodge!

Falco: Yo, Olimar, can you order Dominoes or something?

(A butcher knife was flunged to the wall, right close to Falco by R.O.B)

Falco: *Is terrified* Woah, it's cool, R.O.B! Brown slop is delicious! Right guys? *Everyone nodded yes in fear*

Olimar: Ok campers, you're next challenge in one hour! *Leaves the Main Lodge*

Zelda: *To Link* What do you think they'll make us do?

Link: C'mon, Zelda, It's the first challenge, how hard can it be?

Luigi: Yeah, if anything, it'll be a easy challenge, which we'll have the advantage on!

(The scene changes as the Contestants are in their bathing suits and on top of the cliff, looking down on the edge, terrified)

Diddy Kong: *Whistled* Well sh*t!

(Preview for Part 2)

"Next time on Total Smash Island"

Olimar: You're first task is to jump off this 1,000 foot cliff, infested with sharks!

(Confessional)

Falco: I'm looking back this guy, and there's no way, he's going to make it!

Lucario: I actually thought, "If he actually jumps off, then he's totally dead" 

(End Confessional)

Sonic: *Started walking back away from the cliff* I'm going to die of drowning, I can't swim, I just cannot swim!

(As Sonic is falling from the cliff, pushed by Olimar, the sharks are heading towards him)

Sonic: *Is terrified* Oh sh*t!

*Everyone cringed*

(To be continued) 


	3. Episode 1 New Beginnings Part 2

Total Smash Island Part 2

Olimar: Last time on Total Smash Island, 20 campers have signed up to spent eight weeks at a crummy, old summer camp, also, they have to face the judgement of their fellow campers!

(Clip from Episode 1)

Link: C'mon Zelda, it's our first challenge, how hard can it be?

Luigi: Yeah, if anything, it'll be a easy challenge, which we'll have the advantage on!

(Scene changes to the campers, in their bathing suits, looking down the cliff, terrified)

Diddy Kong: *Whistles* Oh crap!

(End recap and Theme Song, playing "I wanna Be Famous")

Olimar: *Near the edge of the cliff* Ok campers, your challenge is easy-peasy, your task is to jump off this 1,000 foot-high cliff into the lake!

Peach: *Scoffs* And you're all scared of this challenge? This is easy.

Olimar: If you look down, you'll see two target areas, one wider area is the part of the lake that we have infested, with psychotic, heh, man-eating sharks!

(A few of the campers gulped)

Olimar: No need of worry people, because inside that wide area, is the safe zone, that's your target area! WHich on the plus side, that's shark free.

R.O.B: *Raised a brow* Are you sure about that?

Olimar: *Ignored R.O.B* For each member on your team that jumps and actually survives the sharks, there'll be a crate full of supples that you must build

Lucario: And that is?

Olimar: Glad you ask, a HOT TUB, so the team that builds the best hot tub wins the challenge. And as an added bonus, they can enjoy an awesome hot tub party tonight!

Sonic: *Shaking because he's hates water* Uh e-e-e-e-e-excuse me, but a-a-a-are you going to have someone d-d-d-demonstrate the first part of the c-c-c-challenge for us, just to make sure it's s-s-s-s-s-safe!

Olimar: Yeah, R.O.B will do that!

R.O.B: Oh, I'm not going to jump!

Olimar: And why is that?

R.O.B: Because. *Pushes Olimar off the cliff, while laughing* You're jumping!

Olimar: WOAH! *Falling and screaming while everyone laughs* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'M SO DEACTIVATING YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! *Splashes in the safe zone and emerge to the surface because of his helmet and glares at R.O.B* R.O.B, you are so freaking dead!

R.O.B: *Ignores Olimar* Seems safe enough! *To the campers* So, while the "host" decides not to be lazy like he always is, Killer Pokeballs, you're up first!

Peach: *Crosses her arms* I'm sorry, there's no way I'm doing this?

Mario: Why not?

Peach: Hello, I'm a princess, duh! I'll get my hair wet! My life is kinda more important than all of yours, so yeah!

Falco: Yeah, coming from a person who just said, "And you all scared of this challenge, this is too easy"

Fox: Yeah, I'm kinda with Falco on this one, you gotta be kidding right.

Toon Link: *Glares at Peach* Oh, you're jumping!

Peach: *To Toon Link* Says who?

Toon Link: Says me, I'm not losing this challenge, because of your stupid hair, you spoiled brat!

Peach: *Glared* Back off, Link wannabe.

Toon Link: Mall-shopping, hair-extension-wearing, teen-girl reading, peaking-in-high-school-prom-queen!

Peach: *Sneered* Well, at least I'm popular!

(Everyone gasped)

Toon Link: YOU'RE JUMPING!

Peach: Make me!

(Next thing Peach knew, Toon Link picked her up and threw her off the cliff)

Peach: *Screams* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *Landed in the safe zone* Toon Link, you're so dead!

Toon Link: Hey, I threw you into the safe zone, didn't I? I just hope I can make it too! *Jumps of and screams* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *Lands in the safe zone*

Fox: *Looked at R.O.B* Are you sure this is safe!

R.O.B: *laughed* Yeah! HAHA! No.

Fox: *Jumped off flailing and screaming* AHHHHH!

Meta Knight: *Jumps off falling* NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *Lands on the safe zone

Mario: *Jumps off, diving* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *Lands in the safe zone*

Kirby: *Free-falling* AWESOME! *Lands in the safe zone*

Olimar: *Finally climbed on the cliff and glared at R.O.B* YOU! HOW DARE YOU!

R.O.B: And I gotta go! Bye-Bye! *Flies to the boat and drives it to the safe zone and picks up the people that jumped*

Olimr: You better run away! *looks at the remaining half of the Killer Pokeballs* So who's next?

Charizard: *Shook his head no* Uh-Uh No way, man, I'm not jumping!

Olimar: *Grinned* Scared of Water?

Charizard: Well, I mean I'm weak to Water, since, I'm a Fire type, so yeah!

Olimar: That's fine by me, big guy! *Placed a chicken hat on Charizard's head* Unfortunately, that also makes you a chicken! So you have to wear it for the rest of this episode!

Charizard: *Takes it off and throws it in the trash* Yeah, no!

Olimar: If you don't, then you're team loses automatically!

Charizard: *Groans* Why my life! *Puts it on*

(King Dedede and Donkey Kong and Falco snickers)

King Dedede: What's wrong Charizard, Water got the best of ya! *Laughs*

Donkey Kong: Yeah, getting wet is your weakness! *Laughs*

Falco: Afraid of swimming big guy! *laughs loudly*

Charizard: Oh shut up! I've haven't seen you losers jump yet!

Donkey Kong/Falco: Oh really? *Cannonballs off the cliff* Cannonball! *Lands tin the wide area*

Falco: Yo Donkey Kong, sharks are behind us, are they?

Donkey Kong: *Turns around and sees them* Yep! RUN! Wait, I mean, SWIM *Him and Falco swim away from the sharks in fear to the boat*

Olimar: Alright, King Dedede, you jumping or not!

King Dedede: Excuse me, Olimar?

Olimar: Yes?

King Dedede: I have a medical condition

Olimar: What kind of condition

King Dedede: A condition that prevents me from jumping off cliffs!

Olimar: *Grinned* You can chicken out if you want, but it might end up costing your team the win, and they'll hate you!

King Dedede: *Shrugged* Whatever, it's a risk I have to take. I've seen the other team, and I don't think nine of them are going to jump!

Olimar: *Shrugged* Ok, whatever you say. *Places a chicken head on King Dedede* Here's your chicken hat! So let's tally up the results! Pokeballs, you have 8 jumpers and 2 chickens! Smash Balls, if you can beat that, we'll throw in a pull cart to put your crates on!

(The Smash Balls cheered)

Sonic: Ok, so who's up first!

(Crickets can be heard from the awkward silence of Sonic's team)

Yoshi: *Gulped and stepped forward* Ok, I'll do it. It's not big deal. Just an insane cliff to the circle full of insane sharks. *Walks to the clifff and prepares to jump off, until Bowser pushes him off of the cliff, as Yoshi started screaming*

Bowser: You're taking too long, dork!

Yoshi: *Screams* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *Lands in the safe zone

Sonic: You moron, what the heck was that for?

Bowser: What, he's taking too long! *Jumps off the cliff and lands in the safe*

Link: *Cheered* Yeah! They made it, I'm next! *Runs to jump off*

Zelda: Link, please be careful, you're gonna-

Link: C'mon Zelda, I'll be- *Tripped over a rock and falls off, screaming* AHHHHHHHHHH! *Crashes on the buoy and groans in pain, but still made it to the safe zone*

Zelda: Trip over a rock.

Luigi: *Jumps off the cliff* Whoo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo!

Diddy Kong: *Jumps after Luigi and cannonballs off* Look out below!

Ganondorf: *Jumps off the cliff and screams emotionlessly* Ahhhhhhhhhh. *Lands on the wide area*

Zelda: Ganondorf, look out!

Ganondorf: *Looks behind him and sees sharks, charging at Ganondorf, to attack him, and he growls back and the sharks swims away in fear* Cowards…. *Swims to the boat*

Zelda: *Shaking* I can't do it, I'm too scared of height. I'm sorry!

Olimar: Here's your chcken hat! *Places it on Zelda's head* Ok so, Pikachu and Sonic, you guys are the only hope for you team to win!

Pikachu: Let's do this! *Hi fives Sonic and jumps down in the safe zone* YEAH!

Olimar: Ok campers, there's only one person left! You guys need this jump for the win! *To Sonic* No pressure, Sonic! *Sonic looks relieved* Ok, there's pressure!

(Confessional)

Sonic: Ok, I'm pretty nervous right now. See, the thing is, I'm not that strong a swimmer.

Falco: I'm looking at this guy and I'm thinking, "There's no way, he's going to jump and make it!"

Lucario: I actually thought, "If he jump this, he's gonna die."

(Confessional End)

Olimar: Take a good run at it, Sonic!

Sonic: *Starts backing away from the edge of the cliff* I'm going to die now, I'm going to totally die now, sharks are ok, but I can't swim, I just cannot swim!

Bowser: Hey Bowser, I'll give you 20 bucks to push him down!

Sonic: *Looks terrified*

Olimar: Deal! *Grabs Sonic's arm*

Sonic: No, let me go, I can't swim!

Olimar: DO I care? NO! *Throws him off the cliff*

Bowser: I guess, throwing him down the cliff is better!

Sonic: AHHHHHHHHHH! *Falls down the wide area, and as he's falling the sharks are charging to attack him* Oh Crap!

(Everyone gasped, except Bowser, who grinned)

Sonic: Uh-oh, time for a Sonic spindash! *Spin Dashes down to the water and created a huge splash on the water, that threw everyone onto shore* Huh? *Feels the water* It's not so bad! I not scared of water, I just don't want to go near water at first!

Olimar: The winners of the first part, goes too, THE SCREAMING SMASH BALLS!

(The Smash Balls cheered while Kirby looked around the pool for something)

Meta Knight: *Approaches to Kirby* Well, we may have lost, but it's not over! *Notices Kirby is looking for something* What's wrong?

Kirby: I uh, I think I lost my goggles in the water….

Meta Knight: *Looks confused* Uh, since when did you start wearing goggles?

Kirby: Since when we were in the challenge, can you please help me?

Meta Knight: Normally, I would, but my wings\\} will get wet, but ok! *Goes in the water, while the scene fades to black*

(Commercial)

(The Smash Balls are happily pulling along their carts)

Smash Balls expect Bowser: 28 bottles of pop on the wall, 28 bottles to pop, if one of those bottles should happen to fall, then 27 bottles of pop on the wall!

Bowser: *Annoying* Shut up, idiots! Can I at least talk a walk to the campgrounds without you guys singing and yapping?

Lucario: Bowser, you're not even helping, so shut up, *Walks passed him carrying a crate, while Bowser glares at Lucario*

Zelda: Oh look the campgrounds

Ganondorf: *Smiles* That's pretty easy!

Yoshi: *Nodded* I'm pleasantly surprised!

(Meanwhile with the Pokeballs)

Peach: Great, I wish we have the carts, if somebody didn't chicken out during the challenge.

Charizard: *Glares at Peach* On my defense, I'm weak to Water!

Peach: *Sarcastic* Right…. *Points a King Dedede* What's your excuse?

King Dedede: Medical condition!

Peach: *Rolls her eyes* Liar. *Sighs* Now how are we going to have a chance now, I mean, there's no way we can carry the crates!

Meta Knight: Why don't we use Charizard, King Dedede, and Donkey Kong to carry them?

Peach: *Thinks for a second* Excellent! *To Donkey Kong, Charizard, and King Dedede* Since you guys are the strongest people here, you'll carry the crates! So,

chop-chop!

Charizard/Donkey Kong: Easy-peasy! *Both of them carry the crates and runs towards the campgrounds in 10 seconds, while King Dedede carries the last crate to the campground in 3 minutes*

King Dedede: *Tired and breathing heavily* I need a rest!

Peach: *She and her team arrive to the campgrounds* Yay, I know we need these guys in the future, except you King Dedede, you're too lazy!

King Dedede: Screw you, brat! *Passes out*

Olimar: Now that you guys are here, now it's time to unbox your supplies inside, but you can't use your hands, only your teeth!

Kirby: Easy! *Eats the whole crate and spits out the supplies*

Bowser: Hey,that's cheating!

Olimar: How? He didn't use his hands, so I'll allow it!

Meta Knight: *To Kirby* Dude, doesn't the wood hurt you?

Kirby: Naw, it's wood, nothing bad comes from wood!

Lucario: Ok, now we're behind, now we just need to- *Sees Diddy Kong opening the crate with his hands* No Diddy Kong, don't open the crate with- *The crate opened* Your hands…..

Olimar: Diddy Kong, you weren't supposed to open with your hands, so you have half of your team's points taken off on the hot tub!

Bowser: Wow dude, just wow, you moron!

Lucario: You heard him to never use hands to open the crate!

Diddy Kong: Oh, I knew, I just don't care.

Lucario: *Looks pissed but remains calm*Ok, whatever, let's build the hot tub!

Bowser: And if we lose, then you're going home, you dumb ape!

Donkey Kong: *Overhears* Please do!

Luigi: Whatever, let's just start building the best one there is!

Yoshi: *Grabs the hammer* Ok then!

Zelda: Wait, half of us will get water, and Bowser will use his fire breath to heat the hot tub!

Bowser: Uh, ok!

Luigi: Let's go! *Luigi, Yoshi, Pikachu, Link, and Ganondorf grab buckets to fill water*

Zelda: And Diddy Kong, Bowser, me and Sonic, will build the hot tub! Let's go! *They start on the hot tub*

(Meanwhile with the Pokeballs)

Charizard: *Kicks the crates open* Okay, so let's build a hot tub!

Kirby: Ok, Mario, Meta Knight, Falco, Fox and I will get water for the hot tub, Peach, King Dedede, Donkey Kong, and Toon Link, you build the hot tub, and Charizard will heat the hot tub!

Charizard: Oh, because it's supposed to be an hot tub! Understood!

Meta Knight: Ok, Kirby, Mario, Fox, and Falco, let's get water! *They run to get water, while DK, Toon Link, Peach, and King Dedede*

Peach: *To Toon Link and smiled* I just wanted to say, that I didn't mean that about you being a copycat of Link. And I really like your outfit, better than Link's!

Toon Link: *Smiled* Really? Then I'm sorry for throwing you off the cliff and all!

Peach: No worries, I needed a push! *Offering a handshake* Truce?

Toon Link: *Shakes Peach's hand* Yeah, truce! *They walked away, while Charizard questioned Peach*

Charizard: Did you really mean all that stuff you said about Toon Link back there!

Peach: Him? Ha! No! He's going down. And P.S, that's the ugliest outfit I've ever seen in my life?

Charizard: Oh. So, If you hate him, then why are you being nice to him, all of the sudden?

Peach: Like, have you ever seen one of these shows before? Keep your friends close, and your enemies, closer!

Charizard: Oh! And no one like you at all.

Peach: And also, it's not like you'll be here for long! *Continues to build the hot tub, while Charizard glares*

(In an hour later, the teams finished their hot tubs)

Olimar: Ok, guys, let's judge your hot tubs!

R.O.B: *Sees the water is steaming* Did you heat the water?

Bowser: I did, and yes I did

R.O.B: Smart, very smart! I'd give it an 8 out of 10

Olimar: I'll give it an 6 because of the idea of using flames for the tub is alright. Anyway so 14 divided by 2 is 7 so you guys better hope that the other team is worst than yours!

Bowser: Yeah, Diddy Kong!

Diddy Kong: Shut up, turtle!

Olimar: Ok, with that being said, let's judge the Bass!

R.O.B: *Looks unimpressed* 4, could've been better

Olimar: I'll give it an 4 as well, too boring! And the score of 8-7 the Pokeballs win even with a disadvantage at hand!

Peach: *Hugs her team members* I love you guys!

Mario: Yay, we too go Meta Knight fr leadership!

Meta Knight: Hey, it runs in my blood!

Bowser: Great, just great, we lost! *Glares at Diddy Kong* Hope you're ready, idiot!

Diddy Kong: For you to get eliminated, then yes!

Olimar: Ok Smash Balls, one of your team members is going home tonight, so see you at 8:00, you have one hour beforehand! *Drives to the campfire*

Toon Link: Oh goodie, we are safe for this episode!

Mario: Yay, I feel bad for my Brother though…

Toon Link: Don't worry, he'll make it through!

Mario: If you're sure, then ok!

Donkey Kong: Please let Diddy Kong get eliminated!

Diddy Kong: Up yours Harambe!

(In the Main Lodge)

Sonic: *Looked around* So what do we do now, we have 10 minutes left before elimination

Bowser: Well the people that are most likely up for elimination are Zelda or Diddy Kong.

Zelda: Wait what, why me?

Bowser: Because, needless to say, you're the only person who didn't jump in the first challenge, and Diddy Kong, messed the challenge up for us.

Zelda: *Panicked*

Link: *Glares at Bowser* Hey now, she's scared of heights, Bowser!

Lucario: *Glares as well* Yeah, you're one to talk, you're most likely to go home Bowser, so I wouldn't be talking right now!

Bowser: Well, you guys need a powerhouse in the team, and I'm your guy!

Ganondorf: But I'm strong…

Bowser: And also Ganondorf, so yeah!

Diddy: Well hey, if you guys weren't so stupid enough to actually cooperate, then maybe we've won, but typically no.

Bowser: What's that supposed to mean, monkey!

Diddy: Well, I'm the fastest-

Sonic: No you're not!

Diddy: Also, I'm better than all of you by a landslide!

Luigi: Yet, you messed the challenge up for us, you imbecile!

Bowser: *To Diddy Kong* Say your prayers monkey, cuz you going bye-bye!

*The others left the Main Lodge to go to the elimination area*

Diddy: Whatever, we'll see that when Bowser gets kicked off! *Leaves as well*

(At the elimination ceremony, the Smash Balls all sat down, looking anxiously at Olimar, as he and R.O.B argue who should host the elimination)

Olimar: But R.O.B, I have to host this show!

R.O.B: Nope

Olimar: You going to drive the boat of losers anyway!

R.O.B: How about you drive it!

Olimar: But it's so disgusting!

R.O.B: Yeah, I know, just like how you're disgusting!

(Everyone laughed as Olimar grumbled and walks to the boat)

R.O.B: Finally got rid of that brat! *To Team Smash Balls* Alright, Smash Balls, at you average camp, marshmallow represent a tasty treat that you enjoyed roasting by the fire. However, at this camp, marshmallow represent life! Ok, so you guys will vote on who you wanted to vote for in the confessional booth. So Bowser, you're up first!

(Confessional: Bowser)

Bowser: So the choice is obvious, you're the only person who messed this challenge up, and really, it's your fault, so adios! *Votes for Diddy Kong*

(Confessional: Diddy Kong)

Diddy Kong: In order to save myself from elimination, I need to vote out one of the weakest links, so I bid you farewell! *Votes for Zelda*

(Confessional: Lucario)

Lucario: Yeah, you already know the obvious person going home! *Votes for Bowser*

Confessional: Zelda)

Zelda: Why would anyone wanted you to stay, so bye-bye! *Votes for Bowser*

(Confessional: Sonic)

Sonic: Sorry dude, you really screw this up for the team today, and now you must pay the price! *Votes for Diddy Kong*

(Confessional: Ganondorf)

Ganondorf: I'm with Bowser on this one, you really screw up today, besides, you're so annoying when you fight with Donkey Kong. *Votes for Diddy Kong*

(Confessional: Pikachu)

Pikachu: He's so annoying and besides, he won't last long in this competition anyway. *Votes for Diddy Kong

(Confessional: Link)

Link: The one person I would vote for is Bowser, he's such a bossy person who thinks he can control everyone's rights, when he gets eliminated early, then that's that! *Votes for Bowser*

(Confessional: Yoshi)

Yoshi: Well, I was going to vote for Bowser, but Diddy Kong screwed the challenge up. *Votes for Diddy Kong*

(Confessional: Luigi)

Luigi: Ok, so I think Bowser is more likely to go home, but it'll be too easy considering that he won't last long enough to even stay, so I'll vote for Diddy Kong because he screwed up the challenge. *Votes for Diddy Kong*

(Confessional End)

R.O.B: Ok, you all cast your votes and made your decision, there are only 9 Marshmallows left on this plate. When I call your name, come up and claim your Marshmallow. The person who doesn't received a Marshmallow tonight, must immediately return to the dock of shame to catch the Boat of Losers. Meaning, you out of the contest, and you can't come back. **EVER**! *Everyone is wide-eyed* Ok, onto the people with no votes! The first marshmallow goes to…..Sonic!

Sonic: Yes, I'm making it all the way! *Runs up the grabs the Marshmallow*

R.O.B: Luigi, you're safe!

Luigi: Woohoo! Yeah! Places on the table! *Runs up and grabs a Marshmallow*

R.O.B: Lucario, Pikachu, and Ganondorf, please come forward to claim your Marshmallow!

Lucario and Ganondorf: Yeah! *High fives each other which creates the strange force again, but they ignored it and claimed their Marshmallows*

Pikachu: Phew! I'm safe! *Comes up and grabs his Marshmallow*

R.O.B: And the last two people safe with no votes are Yoshi and Link, please come up and claim your Marshmallow!

Yoshi: Phew! Yay! *Sighs in relieve and grabs his Marshmallow*

Link: Yes, alright! *Zelda congratulated him as Link walked up and claimed his Marshmallow*

(Lights appeared vertically on Bowser, Diddy Kong, and Zelda, meaning not only they received votes, but they are in the Bottom 3)

R.O.B: So, you guys are in the bottom 3!

Zelda: *Scared* What, I'm in the bottom 3, that's impossible! I thought everyone liked me! Aww…

Bowser: WHAT! This can't be, I didn't messed the challenge up!

Diddy Kong: Oh no, I've never been so scared in my life!

R.O.B: There's the reason why you received votes, Zelda, you didn't jumped in the first part in the challenge and you're the weakest link, resulting yourself in the Bottom 3, Bowser, although you didn't do anything wrong in the challenge, you were hated by mostly everyone on your team, resulting you in the Bottom 3, and Diddy Kong, you opened the crate with your hands, even though Olimar specifically said to never use your hands, and you guys would've won if half of your points aren't taken off, resulting Diddy Kong in the Bottom 3! So with that being said, the person safe with one vote is….. Zelda, please come forward and claim your Marshmallow!

Zelda: Oh my gosh, yay! *Runs up and grabs a Marshmallow*

R.O.B: Bowser, Diddy Kong, before we announce who gets the last Marshmallow, let's see what your team has to say about you too! *Shows a video of confessionals from Ganondorf, Lucario, Pikachu, and Link*

Ganondorf: *Confessional video* I'm with Bowser on this one, you really screw up today, besides, you're so annoying when you fight with Donkey Kong. *Votes for Diddy Kong*

Diddy Kong: No, just no, you did not just say that!

Ganondorf: Yes, I did, what are you going to do about it, huh? Thought so.

Link: *Confessional video* The one person I would vote for is Bowser, he's such a bossy person who thinks he can control everyone's rights, when he gets eliminated early, then no surprise there *Votes for Bowser*

Bowser: *Glares* So you voted for me?

Link: Yeah, I did, fight me!

Pikachu: *Confessional video* He's so annoying and besides, he won't last long in this competition anyway. *Votes for Diddy Kong

Diddy Kong: Speak for yourself, Pikachu, you'll be gone next episode!

Pikachu: Doubt it.

R.O.B: And one more video!

Lucario: *Confessional video* Yeah, you already know the obvious person going home! *Votes for Bowser*

Bowser: Oh shut up wierdo!

Lucario: Says the one who stalks Peach every single day…

Bowser: I-uh, how the heck do you know that!

Lucario: I can read you like a book!

R.O.B: Anyways, with all that aside the last person safe with three votes is

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bowser!

Diddy Kong: Wait, what?

Bowser: Yes! Yes! YES!

Lucario: NO!

R.O.B: And Diddy Kong, you're eliminated with the total of six votes

Diddy Kong: Who the heck voted for me!

R.O.B: Well Luigi, Yoshi, Bowser, Ganondorf, Sonic, and Pikachu voted for you!

Diddy Kong: GRR, WHATEVER, WHO NEEDS THIS LAMEO TV SHOW ANYWAY! *Leaves the camp and rides the Boat of Losers*

R.O.B: The rest of you guys, enjoy your marshmallows, you guys are safe, for now! *Leaves*

(Confessional: Lucario)

Lucario: Yep, this camp pretty much still sucks. But now that I'm here, I guess I might as well actually try to win!

(Confessional End)

(The Pokeballs are enjoying their hot tub party as Peach, Fox, Falco, Kirby, and Toon Link are in the tub as Toon Link raised his bottle of pop)

Toon Link: To the Killer PokeBalls!

(The Pokeballs cheered)

PokeBalls: The Killer PokeBalls! WooHoo!

Mario: *Starts doing a victory dance* Go PokeBalls! Go PokeBalls!

(Donkey and King Dedede joined the victory dance)

Mario/Donkey Kong/King Dedede: Go PokeBalls! Go PokeBalls! Go, Go, Go PokeBalls!

(Charizard and Meta Knight stood off to the side, grinning)

(The Screaming Smash Balls goes to their cabins and starts sleeping as Sonic turns to the camera)

Sonic: *Glares to the camera* Are you recording this? *The camera zooms into Sonic's face* Good! They can enjoy their stupid party all they want! But I'm going to win this competition! *Points to the camera* And no one is going to stop me!

(End credits)

 **20th** : Diddy Kong

 _ **Screaming Smash Balls**_

Zelda

Ganondorf

Link

Yoshi

Lucario

Sonic

Luigi

Yoshi

Bowser

 _ **Killer Pokeballs**_

Mario

Peach

Kirby

Meta Knight

King Dedede

Charizard

Fox

Falco

Donkey Kong

Toon Link


End file.
